glee_united_mixfandomcom-20200215-history
Suggestions and Spoilers
Suggestions Do you want a song to be in the fanfiction? Do you want a storyline for a character? Well, comment your suggestions about songs or storylines we should have in the fanfiction! Just comment a storyline you want for a character. Just comment the song and the storyline that will be incorporated with it. Ex. "Wide Awake by Katy Perry. Sung by Britney Spears. Britney Spears realizes that her career is over and everyone is just using her for money and fame." To give you more ideas, Episode 8 will be Mash-Up week so you can comment mash-ups that should be in the episode. Episode 9 is Sadie Hawkins Dance Episode 10 is Invitationals so you can suggest a setlist compose of 3 numbers that United Mix should sing. Episode 11 is P!nk Tribute. Episode 12 is Duets Episode 13 is Sectionals. Spoilers Spoilers are subject to change. Spoilers that fits into specific episodes 1x13 - Dog Days Plot United Mix goes to their first ever competition and the stakes are high when they go head-to-head against Soul Queens, an all-girls choir featuring a talented soloist named Tayler Parker and Rhythm Perfect, a group of paraplegic singers in wheelchairs. Meanwhile,Brendan reconnects with an old flame. Featured Music *'Drive On '''by ''Avalanche City. Sung by Rhythm Perfect *'We All Want Love '''by ''Rihanna. Sung by Taylen with Soul Queens *'Perfect '''by ''Simple Plan. Sung by Shaylee and Alden *'Bad Day/Smile' by Daniel Powter/Uncle Kracker. Sung by Riley,Reuben,Desmond,Eva, Ana and David with United Mix *'Some Nights' by fun. Sung by Max, Shaylee,Jennifer, Kai, Brendan and Katya with United Mix *'White Flag' by Dido. Sung by Shaylee,Eva,Desmond and Brendan with United Mix 1x14 - He Just Happens To Date The Princess of Darkness ''' '''Plot After a Sectionals win, United Mix gets ready to face Lyric Intensity in the Regionals championship. Max and Eva's relationship evolves into a more romantic one as Eva gets to know about Max's past. Reuben makes a bold move that involves David. Meanwhile, Desmond tries to to deal with United Mix being against his relationship with Cassiopeia. Elsewhere, Kai and Jennifer goes to a speed dating party. Featured Music *'TBA '''by ''TBA. Sung by Max and Eva *'Terrified' by Katharine McPhee and Zac Levi. Sung by David and Reuben *'Take A Hint '''from ''Victorious. Sung by Kai and Jennifer *'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri. Sung by David *'Drive By' by Train. Sung by Cassiopeia and Desmond *'Crazy Dreams (Acoustic) '''by ''Carrie Underwood. Sung by Taylen *'Finally Falling '''from ''Victorious. Sung by TBA and TBA with United Mix 1x15 - The Melancholy of Kai ''' '''Spoilers: *This episode will center around bullying, Kai's life, Shaylee and Riley's relationship and Max's past. Featured Music *'Underneath Your Clothes' by Shakira. Sung by Shaylee *'Skyscraper' by Demi Lovato. Sung by Max *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by David,Reuben,Brendan,Riley,Desmond and Max *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Shaylee and Riley *'Cry '''by ''Faith Hill. Sung by Shaylee, Kai and Max *'Outside '''by ''Mariah Carey. Sung by Kai *'I Got You '''by ''Leona Lewis. Sung by Kai with United Mix 1x16 - The Ex Factor (Coming Home) ''' '''Spoilers: *Someone United Mix joins a rival Glee Club. *Jennifer and Desmond reconnects. *Auditions for the lead solo in Regionals are held. Featured Music *'Home' by Daughtry. Sung by Brendan and Noah *'Home '''from ''The Wiz. Sung by Kai *'TBA' by'' TBA''. Sung by Shaylee *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Reuben *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Jennifer *'Always Be My Baby' by Mariah Carey, covered by David Cook. Sung by Jennifer and Desmond *'Coming Home (Part 2)/Home Sweet Home '''by ''Skylar Grey/Motley Crue. Sung by TBA 1x17 - Break A Leg Spoilers *This episode will feature United Mix's preparations and the first part of Regionals. *The episode opens with a house party. Featured Music *'Heroes' by David Bowie. Sung by Max *'How We Do (Party)' by Rita Ora. Sung by Reuben and David with United Mix *'I Do Not Hook Up '''by Kelly Clarkson. Sung by Kai, Shaylee, Katya and Eva *'Edge of Glory''' by Lady Gaga. Sung by Taylen *'Lady Marmalade '''by Patti LaBelle. Sung by Taylen with Soul Queens *'TBA by TBA. Sung by Cassiopeia *'TBA '''by ''TBA. Sung by Cassiopeia with Lyric Intensity 1x18 - '''The Winner Is.... (Season Finale) Spoilers: *Someone is pregnant. (Hint: It's one of these characters - Shaylee, Katya and Jennifer) *A couple will breakup in this episode. (Hint: It's one of these couples - David/Reuben , Riley/Shaylee , Katya/Alden , Max/Eva) *A character will experience a near-to-death accident (Hint: It's one of these characters - Riley, Noah, Kai , Max and Desmond) Featured Music *'Time Of My Life' by David Cook. Sung by Shaylee *'Anything Could Happen '''by ''Ellie Goulding. Sung by United Mix *'My Life Would Suck Without You '''by Kelly Clarkson''. Sung by TBA *'Goodbye Love' from RENT. Sung by TBA *'Home' by Phillip Phillips. Reprised by Noah *'Piano Man '''by ''Billy Joel. Sung by Max, Jennifer, Riley and Katya *'Don't You Forget About Me '''by Simple Minds. Sung by TBA *'Don't Stop Believin'' by ''Journey. Sung by TBA Spoilers regarding characters *In Episode 7, somebody will tell Eva to "grow up". It will massively affect her and comes into realization that it is really time to grow up. She will try to get rid off her imaginary friend, Fauna after realizing that she has real friends now. *In Episode 8 which is called sMASH, Katya's bulimia will get worse. She will sing a mash-up of Princess Die and Marilyn Monroe by Lady Gaga and Nicki Minaj, respectively. Also, Desmond's learning disability will be explored in this episode. *In Episode 9, a Sadie Hawkins dance will occur. Shaylee and Riley will start dating in this episode. Season 2 News Retconning *Shaylee Juliana Granger, Riley Phillips, Jennifer Williams, Desmond Nile Senasteen, Kai Jasmine Porter, Reuben Kneale will be seniors in the second season. *Alden Mason Wilson, Katya Harrington, David Matlin and Brendan Banner will be juniors in the second season. *Ana Isabelle Watson, Eva Simmons and Maximus Kane will be sophomores in season two. *Taylen Parker might be promoted as a regular character in Season Two. New Characters *3 new recurring characters will be introduced in the 1st episode of Season Two. (Auditions will be held for them.) *One of Riley's younger brothers will also be introduced. (Auditions for the character will also be held. Storylines *The seniors will be prominent throughout the entire season. First arc will feature Desmond and Reuben's future goals while the second arc will feature Jennifer's. The last arc will feature Riley,Kai and Shaylee's. *The pregnancy will also be a major plotline in Season Two.